Curved-surface televisions are constructed of fixing specially-designed liquid crystal display panel onto a backlight module having a specific curvature, thereby reaching a curved-surface effect in the whole screen through visual observation. Since liquid crystal display televisions employ a structure that includes backlight assembly and two-piece glass substrates, it needs to overcome a lot of technical challenges upon fabrication of curved-surface liquid crystal display panels; when liquid crystal panel comes to be curved-surface, glasses beside an color film substrate and beside an array substrate respectively bear stresses in opposite directions, it revokes a side of the color film substrate compressed, and a side of the array substrate tensioned, spacers are disposed over the color film substrate whereas correspondingly supporting color resist s of the array substrate, the two upper and lower substrates would correspondingly come to deformations while bended to be curved-surface, it makes some regions where the spacers correspondingly support are displaced toward color resist-overlaid regions, but color resist thickness of color resist-overlaid regions are more higher than a flat color resist region, a part of spacers support a place where is higher topography on the side of the array substrate. This revokes partial variation appearing in liquid crystal cell; from a macroscopic perspective expression, white fogs would appear in the left side of the panel under a dark-state screen.